


To Infinity and Beyond

by snowycricket



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, Drabbles, Gen, Give it a try, M/M, Multi, as do characters involved/couples, fluff and angst in some is guaranteed tbh, rating depends on drabble, you might come across an au you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowycricket/pseuds/snowycricket
Summary: These eighteen boys are all bound to meet and interact somehow, no matter what life or dimension they're in.Basically:A 100-prompt drabble challenge with NCT, because I can't get enough of them.





	1. D1: Dotae

**Author's Note:**

> 100 prompts I stumbled upon on tumblr that seeme perfect for me to use in different ideas and AUs I've had in my head for a while now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Drabble 1: Dotae; "That's starting to get annoying." - Space (Captains) AU

Doyoung huffed, “That’s starting to get annoying.”

The tapping next to him ceased in reply, thankfully. Doyoung let out a pleased hum as a thank you, eyes still trained on the projection in front of him.

 

Sitting in the captain’s chair did nothing to soothe Doyoung’s nerves but he couldn’t show the tremble of his knuckles not the flush threatening to expose itself on his collar, traveling up his chest; he had to show strength as the new captain of the HMSS Francesca. His stomach didn’t stop flipping upwards, downwards, and sideways the past few days -- a constant reminded of what was to come.

 

The tapping picked up once more, faster and sharper against the counter.

“Taeyong, I told you-” Exasperated, Doyoung spun around, expecting Taeyong to be staring back sheepishly, reclining his scaled limbs in the ridiculously large co-captain seat. Instead, Taeyong was standing right next to Doyoung, far too close for Doyoung’s comfort. The captain’s heart slammed against his ribcage once, _hard_ , before sinking into his stomach, joining the wild butterflies wreaking havoc on his digestive system.

 

Taeyong motioned to the glass of water in his hold, practically beckoning Doyoung to get it. Doyoung doesn’t know why he hesitated, why he’s so jumpy around his subordinate and acquaintance.

 

The captain takes the glass carefully, other hand grabbing the medicine packet (Doyoung notices it’s headache tablets) handed to him straight after.

 

A part of Doyoung shakes in discomfort being in Taeyong’s presence, a small, ugly part of him that truly feels as if Taeyong has gotten under his skin and made its permanent residence there, constantly yearning to take Doyoung’s attention; the little Taeyong in Doyoung’s head is needy.

 

So, why was Doyoung unsettled? He didn’t think it was the scales lining Taeyong’s body, shimmering obnoxiously in the blindingly fluorescent light of the spaceship; it makes the co-captain look like a compact Rio carnival float, standing out amidst the sterilised white walls and the slick, pressed uniforms of others. The always-changing kaleidoscope that is Taeyong’s scales and skin was unique to the Francesca. He also doesn’t think it’s Taeyong’s sharp teeth, constantly poking past Taeyong’s automatic pout -- Taeyong may have had the teeth of a piranha but his soft attitude and personality made him seem like the least threatening creature Doyoung ever had the pleasure of meeting, and Doyoung has had his fair share of encounters.

 

Realisation hits Doyoung like a ton of bricks. Doyoung’s feelings are because of Taeyong’s inability to talk - the other can’t form syllables, it’s impossible. Doyoung had researched and researched to try and change that he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Taeyong’s whole species couldn’t communicate the same way -- it was mind boggling how a whole race, albeit endangered and dying out, could survive for eons like that. Doyoung just wanted to hear a voice; Taeyong’s voice.

 

Taeyong stood by and watched as Doyoung popped the medicine in his mouth and finished the glass quickly, adam’s apple bobbing with effort.

“Thanks.” Doyoung breathed out, his brown eyes seeking Taeyong’s yellow ones. As they held eye contact, Doyoung attempted to send waves of gratitude across, hoping Taeyong would understand how thankful Doyoung was for Taeyong’s actions, Taeyong’s leadership, Taeyong’s skills… Just Taeyong in general.

 

The co-captain let his hand rest tangled in Doyoung’s black locks, combing through lightly with his webbed fingers.

“Don’t worry.” resonated through Doyoung’s mind, silencing his over-thinking, and he couldn’t resist his grin blossoming - he’d heard Taeyong.


	2. D2: Jaewoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2: Jaewoo; "Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore." -- Secret Agent AU

Soon, the laughter was replaced with shuffling, Jaehyun was able to deduce that the ground was tough like concrete, amplifying the hard sound of steps pacing around him. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll tell us.” A voice echoed in the darkness, loud and dripping with mirth. Jaehyun could only pull against his restraints harder, his heart lodged in his throat and brain aching with exhaustion. He had to escape.

 

The same voice from before let out a deep chuckle, clearly enjoying seeing Jaehyun’s rugged form straining against the thick rope winding around him and the chair he was forced into. Jaehyun heard the sound echoing from all directions; the area was literal blackness, no shadow or slither of light was able to penetrate it. The voice could see Jaehyun but Jaehyun couldn’t see anything, was he blindfolded? 

 

The ropes were too tight around his limbs and Jaehyun relaxed, a poor attempt at loosening up the knots. His head throbbed even more as he wracked his brain for an escape, for a solution -- his years of training had taught him everything, from pick locking to disabling explosives, yet nothing came to the forefront to his mind. Jaehyun’s exhaustion morphed into frustration; the knots weren’t undoing no matter what trick he tried, and he was clueless on how to act -- for the first time, it seemed like his panic had overcome his training.

 

The mystery person seemed to enjoy Jaehyun’s crisis, the low chuckles rising in volume until Jaehyun’s captor was in full-blown laughs, evidently making fun of the pitiful sight. Jaehyun scowled in reply. 

 

 

He wondered if he was in a basement, judging by the gravel he felt under the bare soles of his feet, but his thoughts quickly diverged when he heard a sharp sheathing sound: a blade.

Jaehyun tensed as the footsteps neared him, eyes scrunching shut and shoulders pressing into the chair. He had to escape.

 

“Are you going to tell me what I want to know?” The voice was so close that Jaehyun felt puffs of air hit the side of his face. The captor proceeded to scrape the weapon against his jaw and throat then down to his exposed arms; the feather-light touches bit at Jaehyun’s skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. The blade was a threat, waiting to be used if Jaehyun refused to answer the question.

 

Despite the fear coursing through his body, Jaehyun hung his head low. It hit him that maybe it was time to accept his fate; he was going to die at the hands of a random enemy, just because 20-year-old Jaehyun thought becoming a secret government agent, scouted during his military service, would be a great idea. The blade was pressing against his skin harder.

 

“Fine, be that way.” The voice snarled, before pain blossomed behind Jaehyun’s eyelids like rogue fireworks. The pain was too strong and unceasing, pulling hoarse screams from Jaehyun’s throat.

“I don’t want to die!” Jaehyun sobbed out, “Please, please, I beg you!” 

 

“Jae?” A third voice. Jaehyun’s head shot up,

“Please help.” He mumbled over and over again.

“Jae, open your eyes baby.” The new voice sounded wobbly and gargled, as if it was calling out from underwater, and Jaehyun could place the concern bleeding into the words. Silence followed, and Jaehyun attempted to pull his eyelids apart, to get rid of the teary glue screwing his eyes shut.

 

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” The voice was clearer now, guiding Jaehyun out of the darkness, away from  _ them _ . Coupled with sudden warmth against his cheek, Jaehyun finally felt like he could breathe.

 

Jaehyun cracked open an eyelid only to get his view crowded by the boy leaning over him, hand soft against his cheek -- Jungwoo.

 

“Woo.” He croaked out, desperate to make sure that he was back in the real world, where he was safe and with the love of his life. The adrenaline and fear still coursed through his veins, the slithering serpents clogging up his heart valves.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore Jae.” Jungwoo thumbed at the elder’s cheekbone, his own eyes wide and teary with concern. Jungwoo emphasised easily with everyone, but his biggest weakness was that he could almost feel the same amount of pain Jaehyun felt just by making eye contact. Jungwoo becoming Jaehyun’s unofficial carer after the kidnapping caused the younger to become anxious and unsettled at the smallest of things. Another consequence of Jaehyun’s lifestyle.

Awash with relief at the fact that he has survived another night, despite the odds and despite the fact that he was being hunted, Jaehyun pushed himself upwards to catch Jungwoo in a short kiss, one that communicated Jaehyun’s love and thankfulness far better than words.

 

Smiling into the kiss, Jungwoo cared his fingers through the dark strands of the elder’s hair and wound his other arm around his waist. Cuddling was one of the only ways to calm down Jaehyun after one of his night terrors.

 

“Woo,” Jaehyun felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a smile of his own as he watched Jungwoo’s eyes flutter in an attempt to stay awake, “Let’s sleep.”

 

The younger nodded and instead of rolling over to his side of the bed, he pushed his nose into Jaehyun’s collarbone and practically laid sprawled on top of the agent. It was Jungwoo’s way of grounding Jaehyun and assuring him that he wasn’t alone; in moments like these, Jaehyun appreciated it immensely. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to request couples and AUs you wanna see, as long as the characters are within NCT! Thanks for reading.


End file.
